rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
The Vanguard Manifesto
The Vanguard Manifesto, or'' The Manifesto of Sinclairism'' to critics, is the enshrined book of ideas set out (in its credits) by the enigmatic leader and, to a lesser extent his lieutenant Lear, detailing the plans of their growing party and associate organisations, the ideology of the Vanguard and the refined ideas established in The Titan's Chosen. It has been received by some nobles and scholars as threatening and outrageous, but by others an interesting social experiment. By the governing institutions of Stormwind and Ironforge it has garnered only minor attention as an extremist document undermining their regimes and cultures. To many people, the Manifesto is popular because it definitively brings meaning into their lives where there might not have been any, and offers philosophical, political and economical ends to their questions. Published only recently, this manifesto has not yet been banned or recognised by the Stormwind authorities. It has been dispersed around the Kingdom of Stormwind, but has yet to reach Ironforge. It can also be found in some academic circles and libraries as The Ulduist Manifesto, and the study and ideology behind this and similar texts are now known as Ulduism. The name has arisen from the discoveries, upon which these ideologies are based, having been found in areas such as Ulduar, Uldaman and Uldum. OOC: This is an in character publication made for the main phase and follows all lore without betrayal of the facts which a highly intelligent and knowledgeable author character might know (please hold for the revelation of who Sinclair is, though I will say, to give the character legitimacy, he has a large connection to the Explorer's League). Thinking of this in terms of the guild, The Vanguard of Order, such intelligence cannot be said of its membership or readership of this book. Most humans do not recognise the Titans as their Creators or won't understand most of what is being said. Thus, the ideology and book gains popularity of its very basic assertion that humans, dwarves and gnomes are better than everyone else on Azeroth. Perhaps only scholarly or interested readers would attempt to absorb all the ideas written within its passages, which is beyond a good portion of the human population. Dwarves and gnomes might be more susceptible to understand it, with the exception of the educated and the upper echelons of human society. Introduction The history of Azeroth is a history of struggle between the Titans & Titan Creations1 and Nature2 & the Xeno3. These epochs can be defined as the fight between order and chaos, structure and anarchy, purity and corruption. Since Our Creators' departure Nature and Xeno has attempted to create civilisation, and in their desperate attempts, have spawned miscarriages of society and cultural abominations called the Solec4. In spite of all its supposed advances, the Solec have created nothing other than the corruption of the predestined path of Azeroth. The Solec are the oversight of the Titans, and its power and influence was not properly measured on the ordering of Azeroth's surface. It has become clear, over time and through the wilting fruits of the Titan creation, that Azeroth is, at its core, inherently chaotic and sinister. The Titans ordered us to repair this chaos, but instead we have fallen - failed. We must therefore begin reconstruction of ourselves, the Titanborn4, in order to fulfill our purpose on Azeroth, and create the fort of order on Azeroth midst the chaotic tempest raging around us. This oversight made by the Titans includes the allure of chaos which many of us are drawn to, even when we are perfected by gods. This allure comes from influences outside the Pantheon's creation. It comes from Nature, from the stirring Old Gods beneath the surface of Azeroth, the Xeno and comes from the desires and needs of mortality. This is the main corruption inflicted upon the Titanborn, to be made of flesh. It disarmed us and rent us of our plans to complete the Titan's ordering. It made us succumb to mortality, and created ideas of the self and satisfaction of the self's wants. To be vulnerable, mortal, created of flesh and have an idea of self is to experience the corruption of Nature. To know that oneself is different from the other, that your aims come before the Great Purpose5. Such desires created by the Curse of Flesh are the desires for national identity, cultural disparity, pursuit of resources, the creation of ego and the flawed concept of the individual and the pursuit of satisfying Nature and becoming one with it. Since the descent from our metallic Titan heritage into flesh we have become humans, dwarves and gnomes instead of the internal gears of the great machine of order we were engineered to be. Like Nature, we, as flesh, have become separated even internally within each prototype, where we should be united in our similar design. It is only until relatively modern times that we have been bound together by a shade of order and organisation we call the Alliance. Yet even within the Alliance we have divisions. Separate kingdoms, separate sub-races and have even included further corruptions, such as those cursed by the worgen form and alien races. This is our false and misleading desire to emulate Nature, a desire we must only regard as further Old God tampering within our blueprints. This state of affairs is not our destiny and does not coincide with the Great Purpose the Titans have laid down for us. Therefore we must present our problems as the battle between the Titanborn and Nature. This conflict has raged since the Titans encountered Azeroth. Therefore within this text you will find the answers to your destiny and the Great Purpose. # Titan Creations are the universal term for the creations of the Titans whether they are mechanic or organic, sentient or non-sentient, physical or otherwise. # Nature is the term for the creations of coincidence, the elements or the Old Gods - outside Titan direct planning on Azeroth. This term is separate from the conventional sense of the word, and in this book refers to sentient creatures such as trolls, tauren, elves, etc. # The Xeno are alien to Azeroth but have, do, will or simply can exist on it: species, organisms, plants, etc, not originating on Azeroth excluding the Titans and Titan creation. This is separate from the Old Gods as their provenance is unknown, and have a part to play in Nature. This term refers to demons, orcs and draenei. Often this term is included in Nature, as it is assumed that many of the outside influences have happened outside of the Titan's control. # The Titanborn are the Titan's designated rulers of Azeroth. Although we have been inflicted with the Curse of Flesh, we must persevere to purify ourselves and Azeroth thereby fulfill the Great Purpose on Azeroth and support Our Creators across the universe. # The Solec are cultures, nations, societies, politics, civilisations, ideology, groups, systems and other forms of organisation that are created either by Nature or the Xeno. This term refers to Darnassus, rather than night elves for example and the Horde. Even the civilisations of Stormwind and Ironforge are Solec, for they have happened out of Nature's intrusion on the Titan's program. Often this is also included under the umbrella of Nature, because it is still happening outside of the Titan's control. # The Great Purpose is the Titan's program for bringing order to the universe. Specifically in this text, the creation of order on Azeroth and the repairing of the damage done by the Old Gods. This, we can say, is the meaning of Titanborn life. The Titanborn The Titanborn are the living creations of the Titans, left behind on Azeroth, originally as machinery given life, in order to complete the Great Purpose. Since the Titan's departure and oversight of the Old Gods' power, the Titanborn have been deconstructed from their perfection and their genotypes and phenotypes tampered with by the Old Gods. Further devolution has happened since, both culturally and organically. They have created weakness where previously none existed. Such weaknesses are divisive and debilitating in nature. In this chapter of the text I will outline the differences between the Titanborn Machine (the perfect state of the Titanborn) and the Titanborn Organic (the imperfect state of the Titanborn). The Titanborn Machine The Titanborn Machine is the well-oiled, efficient, consistent and orderly form of the Titanborn. I give it this name because it is one great being, not made up of singular beings like societies today. It is the original form the Titans bestowed upon the now corrupted races of the humans, dwarves and gnomes. Indeed, before their corruption they did not have these names, furthermore, possessing no names at all; personal, national or cultural. We know them in our current language as mechagnomes, iron dwarves and the earthen, iron and frost vrykul. This is because the Titanborn, in their original state, had no identity, and as such is the most responsible and orderly state. Without identity the Titanborn operate as a machine, each 'individual' no more than a part; the idea of identity is disposed of. No national, cultural, political, regency or tribal differences on the macro scale and no professional, social, financial and individual differences. The only differences necessary are in the construction of the Titans' engineering; such differences are self-evident and in intrinsic design: * The design of the vrykul predisposes them to guardianship: war, protection, administration and planning. * The design of dwarves predisposes them to artisanry: manufacturing, finance, economics, construction and labour*. * The design of gnomes predisposes them to innovation: philosophy, invention, science, engineering, technology and academia*. *It is important to consider that the Titanborn Machine was, is and will be highly militarised. Although the vrykul design shows a better aptitude for warfare overall, the dwarven and gnomish - however moreso for dwarves than gnomes - design includes the ability to adapt to combat situations. This is because all parts of the machine, when working together, are a more efficient force when striking together at once, utilising all forms of warfare which each tier provides. These designs are effectively primordial in respect to history, and perhaps history also details the separation Nature creates from these three prototypical designs. Some resurgences are shown, and we still show shadows of this supremacy and innate skill. The humans, until the First, Second and Third War showed supremacy in their kingdoms. The Empire of Arathor showing what could be achieved by humans, albeit tampered with, vrykul design. The humans have shown their still remaining affinity for administration and dominion, which gives some hope to regaining the status of order across Azeroth. The dwarves have shown their ability to provide superior economic and infrastructural advantages to the Alliance, and their architecture is known to be the sturdiest in Azeroth. The manipulation of Nature and Azeroth's resources that the dwarves have shown provides hope that we may tame it in a way beneficial to the Great Purpose. The gnomes have also shown advances in technology and academia, providing the Alliance with the necessary advances to combat the makeshift evil of the goblin races in the Horde. Their feats of learning provide hope that Azeroth may become a bastion of the Titan's creation - and they will be instrumental in returning the corrupted races to their original state. What is important to remember in the construction of the perfect Titanborn Machine was that there was a manufacturing and factorial process in procreation, rather than a biological and sexual one. By removing the structure of sexual relations in procreation, there was a removal of any idea of individuality, mutation from the schematic, conceptions of a family life and all the other social constructs and imperfections that can arise from sexual biological procreation. By removing the emotions of family, the ego and self, and 'love' from the method of reproduction, death no longer has illogical connotations as bad, and is merely a necessary sacrifice. A new perfect model may simply replace the lost. If there was any need to change the schematic to adapt quickly, the necessary improvements to the process were made. Furthermore, materials could be changed and better warriors or designs were made. This is much harder in organic reproduction. Furthermore, the factory design method of reproduction makes no man superior to the other unless they are designed to be so. This removes any idea of democracy or questions of legitimacy which all other political systems of organics create. Not only does this bring order, peace and unification, but it makes a strong and reinforced structure. Leaders can be designed for different tasks or what the situation demands. The Titanborn Machine's parts, in terms understandable to us, the individual, do not regard themselves as singular. They are made in a factory process, instead of pregnancy, birth, conditioning, pubescence and finally maturity in adulthood. They are created with inbuilt maturity, training and purpose included in the schematic. They follow a strict and unwavering design which they cannot stray from. No time is wasted and the factory process is highly efficient; the Titanborn Machine has conditioning for the model already prepared. They are ready for war, construction and innovation off the assembly line. No anti-social ideas or deviations from their design are possible in most cases without outside influence, the only problems arising in the schematic or more intelligent parts created. This means that the Titanborn Machine's parts, the singular models, cannot be victim of nurture or nature's impurities. Yet free thought is given to some parts, as to further increase the flexibility and intelligence of the machine as a whole; it is important that this is the case, because otherwise, without free thought, there can be no change to the Machine should corruption or malfunction arise. The Titanborn Machine is nigh-invulnerable. Its parts do not need food, water or shelter. Also, they do not need psychological encouragement or training, they are inbuilt with that mindset and will know and be prepared for their purpose. The Machine is not subject or victim to diseases, and in the case of malfunction the production line may be altered to change that quickly and efficiently. Little maintenance is involved and the purpose built constructs are built to last in timeless manners. Furthermore, the metallic nature of many constructs makes them more powerful warriors. The procuring of resources and the metals needed to make better warriors is made much easier by the nature of the Earthen and other proto-dwarf mechanisms. Each part requires no rest and is therefore dedicated, night and day, to its purpose. Mechagnomes may study constantly and refine ideas without cease. The Earthen and Iron Dwarves may work in the most economically efficient manner, and the allocation of time, labour and resources perfected to the task of maximum production. The Iron Vrykul will fight without ceasing, requiring no rest campaigning and may rule efficiently by keeping a watchful eye over the Machine constantly. The Titanborn Machine is also a state of order, and this is marked out by consistency and permanence. The Titanborn Machine never changes and therefore once the Great Purpose is complete and order is achieved, Azeroth enters into the state of an end to history. If the epochs of war between the Titanborn and Nature ends, Nature is conquered, leashed or destroyed, there will be nothing to mark one day from the next other than the White Lady's rising. Order, stability, will be achieved and we can name this state as the End of History1. The End of History is an end to war, and the constant of assisting the Titans in the Great Purpose reigns over. The balance is maintained and the Titanborn may only improve constantly; a Perfect Circle2 is achieved. Therefore the Titanborn Machine is the perfect state of society and the pinnacle of Titan planning. Corruptions from Nature have since invaded and, proverbially, tossed a spanner in the works of the great machine. # The End of History is the last epoch of our restoration to the Titan Machine. Once the state of machinery is achieved there is no deviation from that format and thus no war or event to mark a calendar. The ideas fade and no need to change arises. # The Perfect Circle is the state of governing where the Machine can work internally without help or outside influence. Purity is achieved and we may instead help the Titans, where before they may have need to help us. The Titanborn Organic As previously mentioned, the Titan Machine was disabled (not wholly) by the corruptions of Nature. The unfortunate amalgam of this was the Titanborn Organic. The Titanborn Organic are influenced by Nature negatively and reflect the solecs of Nature. Although the Titanborn Organic has afforded some fruits, its products are vastly more negative than positive. This is the current state in which we find ourselves. The forms of the Titanborn Organic are humans, dwarves and gnomes, clearly devolved from their original schematics in the Titanborn Machine. The most devolved are, in fact, humanity, having descended from Iron Vrykul, to Vrykul and then finally to humans. The least are possibly the dwarves, having the ability to perform a brief carnation of their ancestry in stoneform. Yet each race has not lost their innate propensity to the inbuilt schematics the Titans left behind in the Titanborn Machine. Humans still take power, dwarves material possession and gnomes still lust for knowledge. The Titanborn Organic are clearly imperfect in that they have lost certain capabilities physically. Humans have lost their vrykul strength and dominance, and to make up for this they have constructed a better organised military and have learned magic (magic in relation to the Organic will be discussed further and in heavier detail later on) and other skills to assure their dominance over others. However they are certainly lacking in the respect that they cannot hold this dominance in pure strength, shown against their multiple failures against the Horde. The dwarves cannot remain underground for as long as they used to, and require agricultural industry to sustain themselves. Gnomes may not completely dedicate themselves to study either, and are victims to war and agriculture in many of the same ways dwarves are. These are obstructions which the Curse of Flesh has placed on the Machine, corrupting it with the imperfections of Nature's haphazard design and arbitrary structure. Nature has further shared is arbitrariness with the Organic in terms of ideas and civilisation - the solec. The structure of the state is legitimised by such fleeting and fickle ideas of monarchy, democracy, nepotism, appointment, blood right, aristocracy, plutocracy and oligarchy. Such ideas are essentially arbitrary and not connected with the designed and mechanical meritocracy of the Machine. The idea of regency (kings, chieftains, emperors, queens, warchiefs) is a common occurrence across Nature, documented in night elven solec and in troll solec, and has come to be the organisation pattern across the Titanborn Organic's civilisation, in turn creating human, dwarf and gnome solec. These are illogical, divisive and illegitimate political systems and have historically gone awry. What right does a King have? They are unprofessional, subject to rightful disposition and abdication, often unprepared and are subject to personal and selfish decisions. These systems consistently lead to anarchy and chaos, for they are not founded on anything than arbitrary social constructs which can be dismantled by the simplest of minds. Picking apart these solecs with which the Titanborn Organic have been afflicted, a number of arbitrary social constructs born of old decisions can be plucked. Such ideas are: Nationality and tribalism, the differences between the Ironforge dwarves and Wildhammer and Stormwindian and Alteracian are created out of social construction; there should be no difference from dwarf to dwarf. Yet there is a distinction because of professions and social classes; the divisions of labour and power have caused, through such things as the possession of the means of production and warfare within individual solecs and nationalities, have caused larger separations between people developing into more nationalities and cultural solecs eventually. Below this, and we are nearing the base level, is the families and peer group relationships caused by such illusions of love and desire for social acceptance among ones peers. These develop differences in that biology and the sexual reproduction of the Organics has defined individuals as closer to one group than the other. This is the base level of difference and explains the decisions made which eventually develop into illogical and arbitrary social constructions: the idea of the individual. The individual is born out of Nature and is the main corruption Nature has created in terms of function. The method of birthing not only is illogical, bloody, painful and a cause of troublesome emotional interference, but produces only one new Titanborn Organic at a time, between large areas of time. Being the single product of two different parents subjects the organic to Nature's breeding pool, where they are born with the inherent and varying characteristics of their parents, and furthermore stray in mutation from their parents. Thus, as they do not follow any guiding or schematic in their creation and are victims of the arbitrary mutation process, they are truly individual in that they can be differentiated from another individual of different parentage and indeed their biological brothers and sisters. Then, they are raised over time, through childhood to pubescence and then to adulthood. This makes them victim to nurture's1 influences and injustices, often creating criminals, disease, permanent wounding, defects, regressive ideology and anti-social behaviours. Indeed, through no fault of their own, if they are not afforded education the same as others or are not taught in the right way, they might take the unlikely advances even Nature has accidentally and arbitrarily given them and spoil their potential in any number of circumstances. All these pressures, from nature and nurture, psychological, physical and cultural, create individuals and therefore an atomic society2 which is guaranteed to split off through disagreements, at a base level, between individuals to create social constructions such as nations and cultures. This is especially true in societies which have a lax attitude and do not even attempt to control nature or nature; they believe in ideas such as love over selective breeding and allow bad parents rights to raise and educate their child instead of society doing so. This idea Nature has concocted is severely damaging to the Great Purpose. Individuals begin to fight each other, for they are different from one another, and cannot claim to understand each other in a variety of situations, having gone through varying experiences of nature and nurture. This has often devolved into a State of Nature3 which is the epitome of abandoning the Great Purpose. Individuals also create 'original' and novel ideas, expressed in the forms of the 'opinion'. This has opened up questions of misled philosophy and pseudoscience; individuals often resolve differences with the rhetoric that no opinion is wrong and there are no universal truths. Individuals have imagined such things as rights to an opinion and the ability to dispute what is obvious. Not only does this create further disparity, but has legitimised illogical ideas because they cannot be proven wrong. Thankfully, such an idiotic state of affairs has created the thought, exploration and search for answers that has led us to create this ideology and reach the universal truth of the Great Purpose and our Titan heritage. # Nurture is the name given to all the events, conditioning and education changing an individual model after its creation in relation to its later characteristics physically and mentally. This often translates as ethnic and cultural differences. # Atomic society is a society made up of 'atoms' or individuals. They are the base level at which things are considered and each atom is allowed certain freedoms and rights merely because they are individuals. # The State of Nature is the state of anarchy which nature places its creations in because of the lack of programming and predestination in their creation, and the idea of the individual. There is no society, no agreements on what is right and what is wrong. Each individual of nature acts out of his or her own selfish desires. This often translates as murdering each other in complete chaos. Eventually, the individuals will sell themselves to a greater power, in the form of a government or a king, in order to guarantee they are protected from each other. Nature and the Xeno Both Nature and the Xeno are anarchic forces working against the purifying and orderly current of the Titans. In fact in many cases the two opposition forces are similar, and the Xeno are arguably Nature merely from outside planets and sources with a few exceptions. It is why Titans and ourselves, although we may be of alien origin, are not part of the Xeno. Still, for this document I will separate the study of Nature and the Xeno to perhaps outline the separate judgments to make on them. The Titans and by extension the Titanborn cannot be a part of Nature because the Titans represent order, stability, justice, structure, goodness and overarching this a purposeful existence in the universe. However Nature is chaotic, anarchic, evil, spiteful and without a defined purpose. It is the untamed form of the universe and its components, which the Titans have engaged in primordial combat with. The Titans, to some degree, succeeded - or so they thought. This is the Titan Oversight1, where the Titans' original calculations eventually went awry. Such a miscalculation is bound to happen when it was helped along by various evils. Such evils originate from Nature and its ultimate manifestation, the Old Gods, and the Xeno. The evil spawned by the Xeno infamously turned a paragon of order astray, and this was replicated by Nature in the Titanborn by the Curse of Flesh. # Titan Oversight is the name given to several events, including Old God resistance post-capture, Sargeras' betrayal and Nature's development into solecs. It relates to how the Titans did not predict that by allowing Nature to live and thrive, they have caused the reversal of much of their ordering. '' Nature Nature is a very broad term in the study of its relation to the order of the Titans. It represents uncontrolled and unchecked life without interference from the order of the Titans. Thus, many creatures, beings, many would consider both good and evil, fall into this category. In consideration of its history we must be able to make a judgment based on evidence I will outline here. As Titanborn we must decide with all jurisprudence given to us by the Titans, the fate of Nature on Azeroth. It is a tricky position, for Nature is at once essential to Azeroth but also its early death. Therefore we must choose between what will cost us the Great Purpose and what will help us in its completion. Old Gods and Elements The Old Gods are the pantheon of anarchy and the first enemies of the Titans on Azeroth. They are, perhaps, the true manifestation of Nature. They are certainly the uncompromising example of what the State of Nature is and all of the mutated corruptions it can possibly produce. This is displayed by their attitudes, the attitudes of its adherents and both of their physical forms. Even to other creations of Nature, the form of the Old Gods is repugnant and disgusting. When the Titans encountered them, perhaps only disgust and horror came to their minds. Where the Titans celebrate order, the Old Gods revel in chaos. A dark hedonism and insanity is represented by these Gods, and their original servants, the elementals, are perhaps as untamed as they were. It is important to note that the conflict between the Old Gods and the Titans is a very good example of the conflict between anarchy and order which we must undergo. The elementals are essentially uncontrolled elements and ones that were, like their Old God masters, brought to heel. Prisons were constructed for many of these Old Gods which constitute a good portion of the Titan ruins and the Elemental Plane serves as a prison to the lieutenants of the Old Gods. This is the Titan's attempt, part of the Oversight, to control Nature or tame its most wildest adherents. Perhaps this is evidence that Nature, at its very core, cannot be controlled and instead must be gotten rid of. However the Old Gods are powerful beings, matching the Titans in power. Yet that power is flawed in that it possesses no structure; proof that order is inherently better than anarchy beyond the mere fact anarchy is inducing of evil. Digression aside, the power the Old Gods display show the dangerous power of Nature that necessitates its control or destruction. Their power leaked out of their prisons, and took control of other forms of Nature and even Titan Creation, turning the latter into mockeries of their former states and more towards the corruptions of Nature. This represents anarchy's attempt to turn order into chaos again. As the Titans did not stamp out anarchy on Azeroth, there has not yet been a victory of order on Azeroth. Yet there is still a chance this victory may be completed. Azeroth's Solec The Solec of Azeroth should be considered as attempts, by Nature, to create order and replicate the Titan's morality and order. Although this may seem good by intention, in practice it has limited success due to the lack of predestination and planning that the Titans afford their direct creations in schematics. Nature's solecs are subject to individual input and misguided leadership. It is not necessarily a game of fault with these manifestations of Nature less powerful and less anarchic than their Old God cousins, but it is simply in their arbitrary and selfish design. The solecs were given rise not out of a Great Purpose like the Titanborn Machine, but by selfish desires for greatness in-built by nature. They have no meaning to their structures only to serve the purposes of their leaders and imagined cultural goals. Take, for example, the trolls. What is the trolls purpose other than to survive and assure their survival by brutish dominance? In comparison to the Titans and Titanborn's purpose to bring order and justice to the galaxy, it is a pathetic existence. Indeed, Azeroth's solecs have little chance at gaining order because of the selfish individuals, and thereby selfish culture, that they are destined to have. This is proven in history by such solecs as night elves, high elves, trolls, goblins and, although time old servants of the Old Gods, nerubians and qiraji - this is to name only a few. A prime example of Nature's attempts at order turning into disasters is the night elven solec of the ancient age. The solec is based around the individual Queen Azshara whose selfish beckoned in the Burning Legion and the Sundering of Kalimdor, destroying a lot of Titan Creation and endangering Azeroth as a whole. Although they are redeemed in that they eventually managed to quell this problem, their existence proves that Nature only produces further solecs instead of order. Night elves are not in fact the first solec produced in the chain. Recent evidence discovered by Bronzebeard (Brann) confirms that they descend from trolls, giving rise to our study of solec trees. Elves are part of the Troll Solecism1 (other trees of solecs include, Tauren Solecism2 and Aqir Solecism3). Therefore, we have proof to the assertion that Nature is divisive in its structure and in most cases produces war, corruption, disaster and anarchy. Yet it must be noted that these solecs have not consistently practiced evil, and have shown that they can be tamed. Furthermore, that in some cases they have acted out some of the Titan's work. Due to Nature's arbitrary selection of individuals it can create, some of these solecs, in particularly the Troll and Tauren Solecisms, have shown their worth in protecting Azeroth from the Xeno and other corruptions of Nature, such as the Old Gods. Perhaps then, even if they are wild, corrupt, threatening and destructive, they can be subjugated to serve the Great Purpose or at least have use to the Titans. If given a structure and meaning by the Great Purpose, and then rightful direction by the Titanborn, perhaps they, kept in subjugation, will be of worth and begin a separation from their nature. # ''The Troll Solecism was perhaps the first series of solecs without Old God intervention. The first solec of this tree was the Zandalari, which then produced two further solecs, the Amani and Gurubashi. Eventually the night elf solec was produced, which then produced a sub-solec the Highborne. This sub-solec developed into the high elves, a solec in its own right. # ''The Tauren Solecism are also contenders for the first series of solecs without Old God intervention. The first solecs appear to be tauren, with two cousin solecs the taunka and yaungol. Within these solecs there are elements of tribalism, sub-solecs, for example the Bloodhoof and Grimtotem within the solec of tauren. '' # ''The Aqir Solecism has been influenced by the Old Gods. Bronzebeard suggests that something existed before the Aqir, but whether they developed a solec or not is unsure. Therefore, the Aqir solec is placed first, then it has three children: nerubian, mantid and qiraji solecs. This Solecism stands out as they are all products of the Old Gods and historically the Old Gods' servants. Therefore it could be argued that they are more inherently evil than the other Solecisms. '' The Xeno The Xeno is the name given to aliens. At its most basic level, this is alien to Azeroth. But in a wider and more philosophical way, it can mean those that are perhaps alien to the very idea of order and the universe itself. Therefore, to distinguish, we should define categories for these two different types of Xeno. Inevitably, as one category, the Natural Xeno are closer to nature, they possess solecs which replicate Azeroth's Solec to a great degree. Perhaps this is indicative of the attraction and desire for order all logical beings wish to institute. However as the Natural Xeno, like the Natural races of Azeroth, is flawed in their construction and development, they inevitably fail and create solecs. However it is important to note that perhaps the Xeno's solecs are more dangerous than the solecs of Azeroth, because they are further from their knowledge of the Titans. The other, more sinister category is the Nether Xeno. These Xeno come from the place known to many as Hell and the Twisting Nether. These beings are, like the Old Gods, representatives of anarchy and chaos. It would be wise to distinguish them from Nature, because even Nature wishes to create and sustain life - even the Old Gods created forms, albeit basic and disgusting, of life. The Xeno, as they are removed from the desire to reproduce, having the ability to return to the Twisting Nether, have only destruction and anarchy on their minds; arising from the selfish gain they can achieve from such a state. Natural Xeno Nether Xeno Magic Justice Category:Titan